


Adore You

by Damiesaved2020



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Club AU, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damiesaved2020/pseuds/Damiesaved2020
Summary: Jamie goes clubbing and finds the love of her life on the dance floor.
Relationships: Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 18
Kudos: 213





	Adore You

Jamie Taylor was an attractive woman. And she was very good with attractive women. She knew how to have a good time and how to say goodbye the next morning. Many women had tried to come back, wanting to feel loved, but Jamie always told them no. Relationships were exhausting. **People** were exhausting. _Some people might be worth it_ , Rebecca, her best friend, had said when they first met two years ago. Even after two years of fucking around, telling each other about their nightly adventures, Rebecca still believed that Jamie would find someone who was worth all the trouble. And this was one of those nights when Rebecca had made Jamie come to the club with her, to find someone to feel close to. She said Jamie spent too much time with plants and dogs, that she would forget how it was to actually touch a woman. Like she could forget, she got phone numbers thrown at her when she went to buy coffee or having a pint after a long day of gardening. Jamie had no problem with finding company.

So here she was, standing next to her best friend, waiting outside to get to their favorite queer club. Jamie lit a cigarette as they waited in line, enjoying the summer breeze. Jamie was wearing tight blue jeans, white tank top and red jacket, one of her favorites. Rebecca had made Jamie leave her bra at home, saying that she would most definitely get laid if she did so. So Jamie had done as she suggested, feeling good and ready for an adventure. It had been a while since her last time, not that she was counting or anything.

”See that girl over there?” Jamie smiles at her friend and points at a group of people, smoking next to the front door. Rebecca nods and wiggles her eyebrows at Jamie, making her laugh.

”I made her squirt.” Jamie says with a smug face and Rebecca lets out a loud laugh.

”Of course you did. Peter once-”

”Oh hell no, we ain't talking about that piece of shit. Not now, not ever.” Jamie interrupts and gives her friend a stern look. Rebecca sighs and nods, saying that she sometimes misses him but knows that she's better off without him. Jamie thinks that is an understatement of the year, the whole world would be better off without him. Peter was Rebecca's ex-boyfriend, a real piece of shit that had taken Rebecca's money and run off to America.

”So what's the plan, you feeling lucky tonight?” Rebecca asks, changing the subject. Jamie sighs and takes one last drag before stubbing out her cigarette. She didn't have any plan to be honest, she just wanted to get drunk and maybe make out with some woman and then go home. Alone.

”I'm gonna get some drinks and avoid former shags.” she smiles and moves forward as the line moves. Rebecca just rolls her eyes and starts talking about her week, but Jamie's focus is elsewhere. Jamie didn't believe in love at first sight, maybe lust at first sight, but she couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside her when she saw this bubbly blond, talking with her friends and smiling way too big. Jamie starts observing her movements, feeling like this woman was pulling her towards like a magnet. The blonde had long wavy hair, blue eyes and black dress which looked incredibly sexy on her. The blond was talking and waving her hands, making her friend laugh. She looked a bit nervous as she glanced around, _maybe this was her first time in a queer club,_ Jamie thought and bit her lip.

”See someone you like?” Rebecca teases and nudges Jamie, breaking her stare. Jamie just huffs at her, wanting to see if the blond looks at her way. Maybe she could wink at her or something, show her signature crooked smile that makes women legs go weak. But the blonde was making her way into the club. Jamie lets out a little groan and turns her attention back to her friend, who was finding the whole thing very amusing.

”Oh shut up.” Jamie breaths out, annoyed.

It doesn't take long for Jamie to find herself inside the club, eyes searching for the blonde. Rebecca takes her hand and leads them to the bar, ready to get her freak on. They order some shots and Jamie downs hers quickly, trying to shake off the need to find this mysterious blonde. Jamie didn't go chasing women, women chased her.

”Wanna go sit there?” Rebecca asks and points at a table beside the dance floor. And that's when Jamie sees the blonde again. She's dancing like there's no tomorrow, she's dancing like she doesn't care how she looks. And Jamie thinks that she has never seen anyone as sexy. Jamie nods at her friend, and orders four more shots.

They make their way to the table, Jamie trying her best to actually walk to the table and not to the blonde, who looked hotter and hotter as Jamie walked closer and closer. Jamie sits down, still staring at the blonde.

”God, I need more alcohol.” Jamie whispers and grabs two shots from the table. She drinks the first one with one swing, grimacing at the burn on her throat.

”Bloody hell, what is this shit?” she asks and looks at Rebecca who is scanning the room with her eyes, looking for someone to dance with. But Jamie doesn't hear her answer because in that moment, the lights start flashing and somehow she finds herself back at staring the blonde. The blonde who is staring at her. At Jamie. They stare at each other, blonde dancing under the flashing lights, Jamie holding a shot with wide eyes. The blonde smiles at her and continues swaying her hips to the music. Jamie feels hot. _Is she dancing for me?_ Jamie wonders and decides to challenge the blonde. Jamie drinks her shot and licks her lips slowly, making sure that their eye contact doesn't break. After that she nods her head to the blonde and gives her a little wink. The blonde turns her head quickly, and Jamie thinks she fucked up, but then she's looking back at her, with flirtatious smile.

Jamie feels like grinning but she keeps it cool, letting out her signature smile. And it seems to be working as the blonde keeps staring at her. Jamie wonders if she should go up there, start dancing with her. She's not much of a dancer, but she would know how to sway against her, maybe place her hands around the blonde, maybe lean closer to kiss her neck.

Jamie is about to get up and swagger her way over to the blonde, but then the blonde breaks eye contact, turning back to dance with her friends. _Ah, disappointing_ , Jamie thinks but doesn't let it bother her. She keeps watching the woman, and the blonde knows that she is being watched. She keeps glancing at Jamie, making sure she sees her smile, and at one point Jamie is certain that the blond is giving her the bedroom eyes. Jamie's mind begins to fill up with dirty thoughts but then she is interrupted by Rebecca, who slaps Jamie's shoulder, trying to get her attention.

”Oi, what the fuck?” Jamie blurts out, already little aroused by the blonde. Rebecca narrows her eyes and tells her to look to her right. Jamie quickly looks next to her and finds a pretty redhead there, holding a drink. _I don't remember fucking you,_ she thinks and tries to think of something to say.

”Mind if I join you?” the redhead asks and goes to sit on Jamie's lap, who is taken back by the redhead's bravery. Jamie doesn't answer right away, she needs to see if the blonde had seen what happened. The blonde had indeed noticed the redhead and Jamie thought she might have seen... jealousy in her eyes. Jamie smirks and turns her head to look at the beautiful woman on her lap.

”What did ya have in mind?” brunette smiles and decides to put on a show for the dancing blonde. She bites her lip and puts her hands around the redheads waist, glancing at the blonde with playful eyes. Rebecca sits there next to them, enjoying the show while downing her shots.

”I told you that outfit would work.” Rebecca laughs and smiles at the redhead who was now whispering something to Jamie's ear, all while Jamie stares at the blonde.

The blonde had now taken one of her friends and started dancing with her in slow, sexy pace. Jamie gulps, wishing she was holding the blonde. She had almost forgotten the girl in her lap, but was reminded of her when she feels a pair of lips whisper in her ear. Poor girl thought that the reaction was for her dirty whispers, not paying attention to where Jamie was staring at. Rebecca did notice and she also took notice of the bedroom eyes between the two.

”Okay, this is getting me all hot and bothered, I'm out. Text me tomorrow and tell me all about the blonde.” Rebecca says loudly over the music, knowing that Jamie would spend her night railing the hot blonde. The redhead looks little confused, but shrugs it off and winks at Rebecca. Jamie just nods and decides that she needs to get closer to the blonde. She takes a hold of the redhead's hand and tells her that they were going to dance. Jamie hates that she's using the redhead to get closer to the blonde but. She was way over thinking clearly, the alcohol and pure want clouding her mind. She could not remember the last time she has wanted someone this much. Perhaps she never has.

As Jamie gets up, she feels her legs move towards the blonde, but now that she comes closer to the blonde, she could see her more clearly. Her hair is wild and free, Jamie instantly imagines what it would feel like between her fingers while she would suck her neck. She didn't even know the blonde's name but she knew that she wanted to moan it against her skin. Jamie was so close to the blonde that she could see the sweat on her skin from dancing all night. Jamie looks her up and down, biting her lip and imagining how it would feel to take that black dress off from her. Would she rip it open or take her time with it, kissing the newly exposed skin. Would she lick and bite the skin, would it make the blonde squirm and moan. Would she-

”You're so hot.” redhead says into Jamie's ear when they stop walking, right in front of the blonde. Jamie doesn't even look at the redhead, just grabs her and starts swaying their bodies together to the music, still staring and imaging what she would do to the blonde. The blonde seems to sense what kind of thoughts the brunette has as she blushed and tries to hide her smug smile. _Oh, she's enjoying this,_ Jamie thinks and raises her eyebrow at the girl.

”Do you want a drink Dani?”

Dani, the blonde's called Dani. Jamie's mouth goes dry as the blonde- Dani turns around and answers one of her friends. Jamie doesn't usually have wondering eyes but my god, she finds herself looking shamelessly at Dani's ass. And. It. Looked. Perfect. The redhead tries to turn them around, but Jamie isn't having it. She couldn't tear her eyes away from Dani. Dani turns back to face her and it was written all over her face: the blonde knew that Jamie was just staring at her behind. And she grins. And Jamie feels weak. And it had nothing to do with the fact that the redhead was now grinding against her. No. This was all Dani.

Dani stops dancing and watches the pair with dark eyes. Jamie feels like she needs to tell the blonde that she's crazy about her, that she couldn't care less about the redhead. That Dani was the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen. But before she could say anything, Dani closes the distance between them and takes Jamie's hands off from the redhead, making Jamie's world spin by the touch. Before Jamie fully realizes what's happening, she's being led by Dani towards the bathrooms. Jamie feels like she's in a trance, like this isn't real. Surely the hottest woman in this building isn't just holding her hand and leading her for a quickie in the bathroom. She almost feels bad for the redhead. Almost.

Dani stops walking abruptly, making Jamie crash into her back, hands now on Dani's hips. Jamie hears how Dani lets out a little moan at the contact and she instantly wants to hear more of it. There was a long line to the bathroom, way too long to wait with this burning desire between them. Jamie leans closer to her, lips close to Dani's ear.

”I live right next door.” she breathes out and lets her lips linger there for couple seconds more. Dani shivers under her touch, nodding her head. Jamie now moves herself further from the blond, missing the contact immediately. Dani seems to feel the same as she quickly turns to face her, taking her hand in hers again. Jamie smiles at her, feeling like she was going to lose her mind if she couldn't kiss the blonde as soon as possible. Jamie was sure Dani felt the same way as the blonde was now rubbing her hand with her thumb, which made Jamie aware of the fact that she was way too aroused because of this girl.

They quickly made their way out of the club, not caring about the knowing looks from people around them. Jamie opened the door to the apartment building, right next to the club. Most of the times Jamie hated living so close to the club, some nights she could hear or feel the music in her apartment, but tonight she couldn't be happier.

When they reached the elevator, Jamie pressed the right buttons quickly, feeling grateful that it was an small elevator, which meant that they needed to be very close to each other. Jamie suddenly felt nervous, she didn't know anything about this woman, and yet she felt like she would do pretty much anything to keep her close. The Blonde didn't even know her name. Fuck.

”I'm Jamie.” she says, trying to sound cool and collected but it came out with such raspy voice, full of wanting. Dani puts her hands behind Jamie's neck and leans closer, lips lingering above Jamie's. Jamie can feel Dani's breath on her face, making her feel way too hot.

”I'm Dani.” Dani whispers and that was all Jamie could take. She crashes their lips together, both moaning at the new sensation. There was nothing gentle about the kiss, it was pure lust. Tongues quickly finding each other, exploring each other. Jamie pushes Dani against the wall on the elevator, hands grabbing blonde's ass and lifting her up little, placing her own leg between Dani's. Jamie knew they didn't have long before the elevator would stop and they would have to stop this heated embrace. But all Jamie could think about was how this breathtaking woman was pulling her closer, breathing rapidly and moaning her name. How Dani was slowly grinding against her. How she could feel the heat between her legs. How easy it would be to hike up her skirt, get on her knees and-

The elevator stops. Jamie groans in frustration, breaking their kiss and trying to calm herself. She was sure she had never been this aroused, ever. Jamie pulls Dani close to her and starts guiding them out of the elevator, stealing kisses from the blonde. Dani lets out a giggle between kisses and Jamie smiles against her lips.

Jamie doesn't know how she managed to find her keys and keep kissing Dani at the same time, but here she is, pushing Dani against a wall in her home. She throws her keys somewhere, needing both hands free to touch the blonde. Dani moans and Jamie can't take it anymore. She starts pushing Dani towards the bedroom.

When Dani's legs hit the bed, she stops kissing Jamie and looks into her eyes. Jamie's panting and trying to chase Dani's lips as the blonde moves her head. Dani laughs and kisses her gently. Jamie notices something changing in Dani and pulls back.

”Are you sure?” Jamie asks and tries to sound like she isn't minutes away from fucking her with all she has. Dani's eyes roam around Jamie's face, thinking.

”Yes.” Dani answers and licks her lips, making Jamie's head spin.

”Thank fuck.” Jamie groans and crashes their lips together again, letting Dani take control of the pace. As their kisses grow wetter and hungrier, Dani turns them around, pushes Jamie to the bed and straddle her. Jamie lifts herself up to a sitting position and starts kissing the blonde's neck, leaving tiny marks across her hot skin. Dani is panting, taking Jamie's head between her hands and pulling her up to kiss her senselessly. Jamie puts her hands on Dani's firm ass and starts pulling her black dress up, above her waist.

”Uh, zipper.” Dani pants, before continuing kissing her. Jamie feels like this woman is a drug. And she cant get enough. Her shaky hands find the zipper and she starts to pull it down, but then she remembers what she thought about at the club. She needs to see her when her dress falls, revealing her in her underwear. _Oh god, what kind of underwear is she wearing_ , she thinks and had to concentrate on ending the kiss, Dani was a really good kisser.

”Get up.” Jamie commands and pulls Dani's lower lip between her teeth, making the blond gasp and obey.

Jamie takes a moment to savor the stunning view in front of her: Dani, beautiful blond hair hanging freely on her shoulders, black dress which makes her body look like a masterpiece, eyes dark and big, lips swollen from feverish kissing and cheeks flushed. Dani smiles at her, looking little bashful under such eager eyes.

”You are absolutely gorgeous.” Jamie tells her and motions her to come closer, which Dani does immediately. Jamie gets up from the bed, hands already moving across Dani's sides, making the blonde blush and moan at the feeling.

”You feel so good.” Jamie whispers and moves behind her, eyes now searching for the zipper. When she starts pulling the zipper down, kissing the exposed skin, she can feel Dani shivering under her touch. Jamie moans when the dress falls to Dani's ankles, revealing Dani in just underwear. Jamie feels like her body is on fire when her eyes roam Dani's behind, hands following every curve. She's wearing purple lace panties and a matching bra, and Jamie thinks that purple has never looked so good.

”Like what you see?” Dani asks, smirking as she turns around to face her. Jamie nods blindly, hands now moving to lift Dani up, into her arms. Dani shrieks and wraps her legs around Jamie, giggling at first but then those giggles turn into moans as Jamie buries her head to her cleavage, kissing soft skin. Jamie walks back to the bed, laying Dani gently on the mattress, now moving her head up so she can kiss those full lips again.

”You have too many clothes on.” Dani says and starts removing Jamie's red jacket.

”Oh is that so?” she teases and leans back a little so Dani has more room to pull her clothes off. Dani just nods as her hands move to Jamie's tank top, eager to get it off because she can see that the brunette doesn't have a bra on.

Dani lets out a breathe she didn't know she was holding when Jamie's half naked.

”How do you look like that?” blonde wonders and moves her hands to feel Jamie's abs.

”I'm a gardener.” she replies and lets out a little laugh when Dani rolls her eyes before crashing their lips together again. Now it is Jamie's time to remove Dani's bra and she thrusts their bodies together, both moaning at the feeling.

”Off.” Dani pants and tugs at her jeans. Jamie is almost embarrassed at how quickly she removes her jeans and her briefs. Dani's eyes widen at the sight of naked Jamie and she licks her lips which makes Jamie groan and jump back on her, mouth back on the other woman's lips. As their kisses grow hungrier, Jamie pushes her leg between Dani's, surprised at how wet she already is. Dani just moans and starts grinding herself against Jamie, creating some sort of friction to get a release her body is so ready for. Jamie gets lost in the feeling, but deep down she know she wants more. She wants to make this girl scream her name. Wants to taste her, feel her. So Jamie starts kissing her way down.

Jamie starts kissing her cleavage, bringing her hand to caress her breasts. Jamie's head was rushing with emotions as she tried to memorize how the blonde looked under her touch. Dani was whimpering and having trouble keeping her body still, legs shaking as she tried to push down to Jamie's body, to get her touch her where she wanted. Jamie grinned against her skin before taking one of her nipples in her mouth. Dani let out a strangled noise at the feeling. God this woman was vocal. And Jamie loves it. She watches how Dani arches her back, clenching the bed sheets between her fists, trying to ground herself. Jamie takes her time with each nipple, loving how the skin hardens under her tongue.

”Jamie” Dani moans and Jamie can sense that she's growing more frustrated, begging her to touch her where she wants. And Jamie happily obliges. She moves her hands across Dani's stomach, caressing her skin along the way, making Dani even more frustrated. She moves herself up so that she's face to face with the blonde, who is biting her bottom lip and looking at Jamie with hungry eyes. That's all Jamie needed to see before she puts her hand into Dani's underwear, moaning as she feels how ready the blonde is.

”Fuck.” Dani whines as Jamie starts moving her fingers against her clit. She tries different shapes against her, studying which makes her noises deeper, louder. Dani puts her hands around Jamie's neck, pulling her down to give her sloppy but passionate kisses.

”Please” Dani pants against her lips, bucking her hips towards Jamie's hand.

”Tell me what you want.” Jamie says, knowing that the woman wants her inside. She wants to hear her say it, she feels she might die if she doesn't hear Dani say how much she wants her.

”I want you. Everywhere.” Dani replies quickly, blushing as she's losing control of her body. Jamie kisses her again before moving herself down between Dani's legs. She kisses Dani's thighs as the blond parts her legs to give Jamie more space. It's dark but Jamie can see how wet Dani is. And it is all because of her. Jamie has never felt more powerful.

She takes a deep breath before moving closer to get a first taste of Dani. Dani's eyes rolls back in pleasure as Jamie begins a steady rhythm, matching what she had done with her fingers, except this time she's also sucking and it makes Dani forget how to breathe. Jamie cant help but stare at Dani's face as she brings two fingers close to her entrance, wanting to remember everything about this night. As she slides into her, she hears a hoarse cry leave Dani's lips and soon she builds a steady rhythm. She has to hold Dani's hips down so she can still eat her out while fucking her with everything she has. Jamie knew her tongue would be sore tomorrow, but she knew she would do this even if her tongue fell of. Dani felt and tasted amazing.

Jamie knew Dani was getting close as her body started shuddering, moans growing louder and louder. Jamie continues to suck and lick, holding the blonde in her place, and then it happens. Dani lets out a scream, brunette's name, and her body shakes while Jamie continues her pace, holding her rhythm, wanting Dani to see stars.

”J-J-Jami-” Dani moans as she rides her orgasm. Jamie quickens her pace and adds one more finger, making Dani feel like she's losing her mind.

”Are you trying to kill me?” Dani asks between shallow breathing, trying to control herself as she feels her second orgasm coming.

”Tell me to stop and I will.” Jamie mumbles against her center. Dani doesn't say anything, just lets her body move against Jamie's, feeling like they're the only people in the world right now. It doesn't take long for Dani to come again and this time, Jamie also finds herself close to the edge. Jamie is a giver, but this kind of intense pleasure from giving it only, makes Jamie feel vulnerable. She pushes those thoughts away and focuses on the whimpering woman under her. Dani's hands flew down to Jamie's hair as her body shakes from the powerful orgasm.

”Don't st-stop.” Dani says when Jamie removes her fingers. Jamie grins against Dani and starts kissing her way up, licking and biting the smooth skin along the way. Dani rushes her lips against Jamie's when they're face to face. Jamie is about to say how good it feels to fuck her, but is surprised by Dani's frantic hand pushing it's way down between her legs. Both women moan loudly when Dani's fingers found their destination.

”You're soaked.” blonde breaths and Jamie decides that she needs to feel Dani again, she needs to hear her moan as she touches her. Jamie leans closer to kiss her, moving her own hand back to Dani's core. Their hips move together, fingers moving quickly, bodies clashing. The room is filled with noises, Jamie is certain that her neighbors are hearing everything, which makes it all so hotter. Both women gasp and moan as their orgasm build, Jamie sinking her teeth to Dani's shoulder while Dani scratches Jamie's back. They ride it out together, kissing and panting each others names against lips.

Jamie pushes herself off from Dani and lays next to her, both women still trying to calm their breaths. Jamie moves closer and puts an arm around Dani, holding her and giving her forehead a little kiss before closing her eyes.

”Wow.” Dani smiles and nuzzles closer to the brunette, wrapping her leg around the other woman. _Am I cuddling this woman?_ Jamie wonders, slightly panicking because she had never done that before. She usually wanted to sleep apart from her night one stands but this one? This one didn't feel like a one night thing, this one felt right.

”Wow indeed.” Jamie answers with a wide smile. They fall asleep, bodies intertwined and Jamie lets herself dream about the blonde in her arms.

Jamie wakes up to Dani kissing her back gently. The gardener smiles and turns around to face the blonde, opening her eyes. Dani looked like an angel, sunshine dancing on her naked skin.

”Good morning.” Dani smiles and leans to kiss her. The kiss was soft and gentle, and it made Jamie's heart warm.

”It is.” Jamie whispers and kisses her again. They kiss slowly and gently, lips fitting perfectly together.

”So about last night...” Dani says quietly as they part, holding Jamie close.”I really liked it.” she continues and blushes. Jamie finds it adorable.

”I really liked it too.” she answers, tucking Dani's hair behind her ear, loving how Dani leans into the touch.

”This is pretty new to me.” Dani says nervously.

”Me too.” Jamie says honestly. This was the first time she wanted her sleeping partner to stay. She wanted to tell her everything, to show Dani her plants and favorite dog park. She wanted to get to know her, she wanted to know everything about her. The good and bad. Dani looks at her like she was worth it.

”I think you might be worth the effort.” Jamie whispers and expected Dani to question her, it was such a weird thing to say after a night full of mind-blowing sex. But instead Dani looks at her with knowing eyes, taking her hand in hers.

As they hold each other, Jamie is certain of one thing; she will let Dani love her, and she will be worth all the trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! Sorry for the mistakes in grammar, English is not my first language. Also this was the first time I wrote smut sooooooooooooo... Let me know if you liked it! Cheers!


End file.
